Hard Luck Kids
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: Sequel to CASE OF LAYLA. Recovery and growth are the only remedies to overcoming something, but what happens when those very things threaten to ruin your way of life? I'm a little blocked with this story, so chapters should come a long a lot slower.
1. Chapter 1

A white room. A white room and the smell of antiseptic. She knew this all too well, but this time she was the patient and not the visitor. This time, someone was sitting at her bedside. Slowly opening her eyes, the sunlight burns her retinas. Flinching, she picks her hand up to shield her face.

Andy Flynn notices her discomfort and quickly closes them, "Sorry. I know you like to let the light in so I opened them."

"Thank you." Sharon Raydor blinks slowly, taking in her surroundings, "I hate hospital gowns."

"I think you look beautiful in it." He smiles, taking her hand with the tubes through it, "I don't think anyone actually loves hospital gowns."

"You'd be surprised." She smiles a little, "Feels like a massive truck hit me."

"You just got out of surgery a few hours ago." Andy chuckles, "You're in recovery."

"I was shot...right?" She glances to her shoulder, making a face, "No more sleeveless shirts for me."

"Who are you kidding? You could pull off wearing this to work." He smirks, motioning to her hospital gown. "Provenza is still in surgery."

"I didn't know he was hit." Her face turns to that of shock, "Where...how..."

"They think when the suspect shot the gun from my hand, that it somehow reflected off and hit him in the chest."

"Oh no..." She shakes her head slowly, "When he gets to recovery, I want to see him."

"Of course." He nods, "If the doctor says you can."

She smirks slightly, "His kids notified? Liz?" Sharon glances to the man, "He's been dating her again, you know."

"Yeah, I know. They fit well together." He smiles, "I called her. She said she'll call their kids and a babysitter for the dog."

"That damn dog." She shakes her head slowly, "Where are my grandkids?"

"I told Mrs. Alvarez what's going on, she saw it on the television. Said she will take care of them until I get there tonight or whenever I get there."

"I'm leaving today too."

"You are not leaving today. You're leaving tomorrow at the earliest."

"Flynn, it was just a shoulder wound."

"And you lost a lot of blood, Shar. I'm not letting you put yourself at risk because you're stubborn and believe you're in some way related to Wonder Woman."

"Layla?"

"They sent her over to the rehabilitation center this morning." He smiles, "She's doing really well."

"Tyler?"

"He's sleeping at home. I don't want him with the kids right now by himself. He's still in a bit of shock."

"They looked him over?"

"I made sure of it." Andy nods, "Mrs. Alvarez is checking on him as well. They gave him a mild sedative. He needed it. Just something to help him sleep."

Sharon nods slowly, going quiet a moment before continuing, "Chase was a good kid, Andy."

"Yeah, real good..." He replies sarcastically.

"I mean it. He would do anything for him...it was his downfall."

"I know."

"I feel guilty that things turned out the way they did."

"Don't." He sighs, "You did what you were trained to do, as did the rest of the guys."

"He planned it that way. He knew if he didn't commit suicide by cop, Tyler would have hurt himself."

"Maybe that's your issue, Shar. Maybe you're thinking too much." Andy kisses her knuckles of her hand, looking up to meet her eyes, "You're still in FID mode. A cop discharged their weapon-"

"Multiple officers-"

"They discharged their weapons for one reason...to protect you." He shakes his head, "So stop thinking so much and let them do their job and you...you just need to recover." He offers her a slight smile, "I plan to help you with that."

"The other night..."

"Was fantastic, amazing, the best thing you've ever-"

"Probably shouldn't have happened." She replies sheepishly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I really like you...I mean, really like you and..." She sighs, looking him in the eye, "I don't want to lose you. When he pointed-"

"Alright." He nods, standing up, "I'm going to talk to someone. See if they can get a therapist or something for you."

"I already have a therapist."

"Then I'm going to give her a call."

"How did you know it was a woman?"

"Lucky guess." He nods, "I'm going to see if she'll do a house call. If not, I'll drive you to an appointment."

"I can't ask you-"

"Sharon, I love you." He stares at her, "I love you a lot and when you were hit...It made me want to vomit..."

"Soft stomach?"

"Because you lost a lot of blood and I've seen that before. I've seen guys die from one in the shoulder, especially if it takes a while to get an ambulance. I love you and your kids and...if anything happened to any of you, I don't know what I'd do."

"That's very sweet of you."

"You need to rest." He offers her a smile, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth, "When they give you something to sleep, I'm going to go take care of the kids at home."

"Thank you, Flynn. For everything."

"Stop thanking me. We're in this together now."


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler Raydor lies in bed, staring at the shadows his wooden venetian blinds cast on the wall opposite his window. His mind is hazy and his body tells him to just be still. The ringing of his cell phone interrupts his solstice. He looks at the name and recognizes the photograph as his mother's boyfriend, Lieutenant Andy Flynn. He rips the phone from the charging cord and throws it against the nearby wall. "Bastard." He shouts at it.

"Am I?" Andy peeks his head into the bedroom, pressing a button on his phone and looking at the boy.

"You don't belong here."

"Your mother is doing fine, by the way." He walks in more, "She's more worried about you than anything." When Andy is met with silence, he continues, "I finally had to leave because she kept trying to talk to me. Most of the conversations were about you and Provenza, who was also hit."

"I bet he was a bastard, just like you." Tyler sneers.

"Now, Tyler." He folds his arms, "We had a conversation the other night that set the playing field for us."

"I didn't know you were going to hold a gun to the love of my life and then shoot him until he bled out within seconds."

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Andy glares at the young man, "The 'love of your life' shot your mother."

"With a non-fatal hit. He knew exactly where he was aiming." Tyler hisses, finally looking to the other man, "He wouldn't have killed my mother. He, only moments before, offered her the condo."

"Which no one is taking."

"Yes, I am. He didn't buy it for you."

"He didn't buy it for you, either." He shakes his head.

"He did." Tears finally fall down Tyler's face, "We were going to build a life together. He was going to pay a surrogate for us. We were going to have kids. We were going to get married and now?" He shakes his head, "Now he's dead and all of it...is up in smoke. Figuratively and literally."

"You're sixteen. When I was your age, I was busy playing football and having girlfriends on my arms. You're different. You shoot guns and have boyfriends on your arms. However, the same thing holds true. There will be more and some are better than others, but you never actually forget any of them. You don't want to because it builds character and personality. You learn what you're looking for in life by the people you love, Tyler."

"Yeah, and where does my mother rest in all that?"

"She's the one I've been looking for." Andy nods slowly, "And though you feel like you were just socked in the gut, there will be another guy who takes your breath away. Maybe plan a tattoo for him, or write a book, or paint something...I don't really know what else there is to do to commemorate a dead loved one these days."

Tyler wipes his cheeks quickly, "You've never had anyone you loved die."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can tell."

"Then you should also be able to tell that you're wrong." He sits on the bed, near the young man's feet, "My girlfriend I had before I was married, we dated for three...almost four years. Her name was Cindy. She thought it would be a good idea to drink nearly ten beers, some shots, and then get behind the wheel of a car with her friends. She ended up running a stop light in a four way intersection and hitting an old woman, killing both her and the old woman. Her friends were fine, but...that was it. She was gone." He nods, then glances to the boy, "Her mother called me and told me."

"Then what?" Tyler props himself up on his elbow.

"I'm not saying you're going to get over it now. I'm not saying you're going to get over it in months, or even years, but sooner or later you'll realize he would have wanted you to be happy. Regardless of what you think or feel, or how your family feels about him, I think he would have wanted that for you."

"I can't right now." He says softly.

"Maybe we'll go see your mother tomorrow?" Flynn nods, standing, "She's worried about you a lot." He walks toward the boy's bedroom door.

"Yeah, alright." Tyler replies softly, "And, Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Yeah, kid?" Andy glances to him.

"Thanks." He offers a hint of a smile.

Flynn grins, "I'm going over to Mrs. Alverez's place to get the kids. Get up, don't get up. It's up to you, but they're going to want you when I bring them home." He nods, walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon Raydor pads her way to the waiting room outside the surgery area. Glancing around the corner, she notices three sleeping adults huddled around an older woman. Not much older than herself, but older none the less. "Liz." She murmurs, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder to garner her attention.

"Oh, Captain." Liz Provenza offers a reassuring smile as she stands, "How are you doing?"

"This?" She motions to her shoulder, "I'm fine. How about you? Any word?"

"I'm...I'm alright. They uh...they came out not long ago. He's in recovery-"

"And you're all out here?"

"Well, uh..." Her lip begins to tremble, her chin dimpling, as her eyes begin to well with tears, "They think he had a stroke during surgery. Minor setback, but..."

"Oh no." Sharon whispers, using her better arm and hugging the woman, "I am so sorry to hear that."

"But I know my Louie. If anyone can get over all that it's him-"

"He's too stubborn not to." She offers the other woman a slight smile.

Liz nods, absently rubbing her own arm, "I appreciate your concern, Captain."

"He's part of my squad. Though he may not like me, he has to get used to me." Sharon nods, looking over to the other people, "Are these your children?"

"We have two girls and one boy." She swallows, smiling as she wipes her tears, "Seven grandchildren between them. Have you any?"

"Two children, two grandchildren."

"You're kidding..."

"No." She shakes her head, "My daughter is twenty-four and my son is nearly seventeen."

"Please take it as a compliment when I say you don't look like you would." Liz grins, "Louie has three other kids though...I called the wives, we have dinner once a month, they're going to keep the other kids informed. They'll probably be in tomorrow morning."

Sharon smirks, "Believe me when I say I can't wait to meet them."

"Margo's son is a dead ringer for Louie when he was younger. I always tease him saying I'm going to trade him in for the younger model. He threatens to marry me again, just to divorce me again." She chuckles to herself ever so slightly.

"That sounds exactly like the Provenza we've grown to love."

Liz nods slowly, "Would you like to sit? I can go to the machine and get us some coffee-"

"I should probably start back to my room, but I'd love to share a cup with you in the morning. Would you accept my raincheck?" Sharon nods.

"Absolutely, Captain. Tomorrow morning." She smiles, "And if I hear anything before then, I'll come find you."

"Thanks, Liz" Raydor turns on her heels, slowly making her way back to the uncomfortable bed in her private hospital suite.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft pat of Ugg boots against the hospital floor in quick succession. A flash of a badge at several desks in the early morning before finally reaching the Intensive Care Unit. Looking to her old squad member, she bites her lip. He was attached to so many tubes, through his arms and down his throat. She wasn't expecting that.

"Chief?" Andy Flynn smiles slightly.

"Oh Andy." Brenda Leigh Johnson turns, giving him a hug, "What happened here?"

"Long story, but it ended with Raydor being shot in the shoulder and Provenza taking one to the chest." He shakes his head, "It's hard seeing him like that."

"Yeah." She lets go of him, moving over to take the ailing man's hand, "I just wish he'd flash me that smile...even though I'd have to coax it out of him."

"He misses you like hell. It wouldn't take much coaxing."

Brenda smiles a little, "How is Captain Raydor?"

"She's fine, doesn't understand the severity of the situation-"

"I bet she does. She's a smart lady, Andy." She nods, "I knew when they named her as my replacement, it was well deserved."

"She holds her own." He offers a smile, "You know, her daughter-"

"I keep up on everything going on in Major Crimes. I may be the Chief of Police, but I enjoy knowing what y'all are going through. Seeing what I'm missing." She glances to the man, "How are her kids?"

"They'll get over it. Tyler isn't too thrilled about the occurrence of events, but he'll grow from it."

"And you've been dating how long?"

"A couple months now." He absently rattles off, "I...Chief, you have to understand-"

"I don't think I understand the severity of the situation." She teases him, "I knew you had feelings for her before you even considered it."

Flynn watches her, "She's beautiful...and I've grown to love her and her family."

"Always went into things fast...head first..."

"I know Provenza hates it."

"That probably doesn't even begin to cover it." Brenda shakes her head, "How long?"

"A few weeks. Everything with her daughter, and then her son..."

"If it weren't for the diruss of the situation, do you think things would have progressed so quickly?"

He pauses, finally shrugging, "I honestly don't know, Chief."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Chief-"

"You slept with her?!" Brenda makes a face, looking up at him as she continues to hold Provenza's hand, "Now, I don't hate the woman, in fact she saved me when Pope was on an egotistical rampage quite a few times, but you slept with her?"

"A lot has happened since you left."

"Damn right it-" She pauses, looking down at Provenza and smiling, "He's squeezing my hand."

"Is he?" A smile breaks across Flynn's face.

She smirks, "Louie Provenza, if you can hear me, give another squeeze." Brenda nods when he obliges, "Did you hear everything Flynn said?" Another squeeze and an opening of his eyes, "There you are."

Provenza looks between them and attempts to talk, only to wince and begin to gag.

"Stop, stop. I'll get someone in here, but you need to relax." Flynn nods, jogging out the door to the nurse's station.

"That's all. Just relax. You can yell at him later." Brenda smiles, reaching her hand up to touch his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Layla Moore, daughter to Sharon Raydor, holds onto the balance bars during her physical therapy session. Able to put one foot in front of the other and step in rhythm without much effort thanks to the strength of her arms. She smiles at her achievement, glancing up to see who was watching her, she raises an eyebrow, "Stalking me, little brother?"

Tyler Raydor grins, his arms folded, "That was fantastic."

"No, it wasn't. The nerves to them are still...ya know...and I'm still in this fucking chair, but anyway...How are you?" She plops into the wheelchair, pushing the wheels, "Walk with me to my room."

"I'm fine...Could be better, but fine."

"What happened? Your boyfriend dump you?" She pouts sarcastically before smirking.

"Layla..." He shakes his head, tears in his eyes.

She looks up at him, "What the hell...Why are you crying?"

"You didn't hear?" He glances to her, quickly wiping his eyes, "About what happened?"

"About what?"

"Layla, Chase is dead and Mom is in the hospital with a gunshot wound."

She stops pushing, "Why aren't you there? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I thought her boyfriend would have told you."

"The cop? Why would he tell me anything?"

"Oh my God." He puts his hands to his mouth, "Are you allowed to take a day trip from this place?"

"I guess..."

"Have you not looked at a newspaper or a television?"

"They don't bring it in here. Say it causes stress."

"Look," Tyler calms himself for a moment, "All I know is that Chase was really your brother via your biological father, whom he also killed. The whole highway thing where you got hurt? That was him too"

She swallows, watching him, "You're making my head hurt."

"I'm not kidding, Layla. He was doing all these things..and I still loved him."

"Please...you're making my head hurt." The girl with the golden eyes shakes her head, getting herself into bed slowly, "Not today."

"Not even to sit with mom?"

"My head hurts." She tells him again.

"She can get very confused by situations that aren't familiar to her...loud voices, fast talking. All of which you've been bombarding her with." A male nurse stands at the door with his arms folded, smiling a little. "Head hurt again, Layla?"

Layla glances to him and nods very slowly.

The man smiles, "I'll give you something." He extends his hand to Tyler, "Mac Jones."

"Tyler Raydor. Layla is my sister."

"I can tell." He nods, "I heard you all in the hallway. Layla and I have gotten pretty close these past few days. Isn't that right?" Mac glances to the young woman, who was watching them blankly.

"She goes in and out like that?" Tyler moves to the other side of the bed.

"Sometimes. She has her good times and her bad times. The nerves are healing though. She can walk, she's just afraid to." The dark skinned man smiles, injecting her with a small syringe into the port on her arm, which he then hooks a saline drip back into, "It was nice meeting you, Tyler. I hope to see you around."

Tyler watches as the man walks through the door, smiling ever so slightly. He glances back to his sister who was now starting to drift to sleep. "Figures." He mumbles, kissing her on the forehead before leaving himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Flynn walks through the doors of the LAPD Major Crimes department, glancing around at the solemn faces of men and women who obviously didn't want to be there given the events of the other day. He sighs, feeling the same way they did, but something obviously needed to be done. "Tao, what's going on?"

"How could you think of work at a time like this? Two of our people wounded and Provenza..." Tao shakes his head.

"We have a case. The Mayor's daughter has been rumored to cohort with known drug dealers. The owner of the club and the owner's homosexual partner were found murdered outside, on the street. We've been given the case. We processed the scene and...We came back here to..." Sanchez shrugs, shaking his head.

"That's a start." Flynn nods, watching them, "Look, I know it's tough, but trust me when I say Provenza is pulling through this. I saw him just the other day with the Chief and he was responding to questions, alright? You're all more than welcome to go and visit him. Flash a badge to get in as opposed to being family, they'll let you." He looks around the room, "Get it off your mind because we have a case here. An important one."

Detective Amy Sykes, the resident new girl, looks up, "We have pressure from the Mayor's office not to get his daughter's name anywhere near this case, but all signs point to her. That she knows who did it, at least. If not more."

"Thank you. Do we have a murder weapon?"

"Hunting knife." Sanchez leans back in his seat, "Though the wounds on the necks tell us that they were two different hunting knives. So we probably have two suspects."

"Which is why I think Angelica Ancelotti had something to do with it." Amy smiles, getting up and walking to the board, "Angelica is known for being quite fashion forward, but she's tall and she hates that she's tall."

"What the hell does that have anything to do with-" Flynn shakes his head.

"The Victims were 5'6" and 5'11". The angle of the knife was directly in the crease of the neck on the owner, meaning someone taller than them or their height has to be the suspect. Angelica Ancelotti clocks in at 6'1".

"She's a giant." Buzz raises an eyebrow, watching the discussion.

"Actually, we may need your help with this one more, Buzz. There's cameras in several of the VIP rooms, with exception to two of them, which had the cords cut." Amy smirks, nodding.

"I can be a repairman." Buzz nods.

"Wait, how do you know they were cut?" Flynn looks to her.

"We already processed the scene, talked to the manager, the bouncers, etcetera."

Sanchez points to their pictures on the board with a red laser pointer from his desk, "Bouncer One is a 6'8", African American, Twenty-Seven year old, former linebacker for LSU. Was injured his senior year and was unable to continue playing. His record is clean with exception to being caught when he was nineteen for smoking marijuana. Bouncer Two is 5'8", Dominican, Thirty-Four year old, with a record as long as my arm. However, he is close to the owner and has gone through a rehabilitation of sorts thanks to the man. Hasn't had anything on his record in the past five years. Given the death of the owner, Bouncer Two takes over the two clubs the man owns."

"So he has motive." Flynn nods.

"Not necessarily. He was already running Masionette 9, essentially. The owner was in a crazy amount of debt, owed a lot of people, a lot of money." Amy shakes her head, "Though Angelica Ancelotti has a coke problem, she also has ties to some of these shady people. I'm just saying, her hands are looking mighty dirty."

Tao remains quiet, staring at the board, "Who runs the the owner's other club, Hercules?"

"Hercules is a gay club. One would think his partner was up to inherit it, you'd be wrong. They were on again off again and Tony King, owner who was killed, didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Hercules is run by Troy Valdez, who is straight and doesn't want the club, but continues to work there as a Doorman." Amy smiles, "It's not about owning the club, which is why I think all the doormen are cleared."

"Luis Lopez, Bouncer Two, who has been given Maisonette 9, has been virtually inconsolable saying King was like a father to him." Sanchez nods.

"Okay" Flynn nods, "Any fingerprints found on the weapons?"

"No, sir." Sykes shakes her head.

"Any security cameras outside?"

"Yes, all the tapes from the cameras around the club are being worked on right now." Buzz nods, "I'm on it. Don't worry."

"Alright then." Andy Flynn smiles, "I'll go down to the morgue to see if Morales has found anything else." He stands walking toward the door, "Let's make them proud, alright?" He nods before continuing down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler slowly steps into his mother's hospital room, noticing her sleeping. He swallows, thinking back to recent previous days. A vision of Sharon Raydor taking the bullet into her shoulder constantly running through his head. Over and over again. Sure, his boyfriend being gunned down was in his head too, holding his lifeless body in his arms was in his head too, but it was his mother being shot that stuck with him most.

He glances up to look her over, her face without makeup, her hair pulled back. This was maybe what she wore to work out and he never seen his mother exercise. Moving closer to the bed, he reaches his hand out to touch her cheek.

Sharon opens her eyes, jerking her head back before looking at him. It takes her a moment before glancing over, "Tyler." She whispers.

"Does it hurt?" He bites the inside corner of his lip.

"Oh, baby. Come here." She gently hugs him with her better arm, holding him closely.

He shakes his head, tears in his eyes, "You got hurt because of me." He buries his face into her shoulder.

"No. Not because of you. Never because of you." She shakes her head, reaching up to stroke his hair.

"Does it hurt?" He asks again.

"A little bit, but only because I got up the other night when I wasn't supposed to. I figured out why I wasn't supposed to." Sharon smiles a little, "Come up here." She tries to put the side of the bed down.

He shakes his head quickly, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I hurt myself, Ty. Come on." She smiles when her son climbs into bed with her. She wraps her better arm around him, "It's been too long since we've done this."

Tyler smiles ever so slightly, "I know. We've both been a little busy."

"We'd cuddle in bed and watch the Elephant Show. You'd be rubbing your face with your blanket and I'd still be sleeping...kind of..."

"Or reading the newspaper."

"Or files. Usually files."

"And then we'd get up around noon and you'd make me grilled cheese."

Sharon grins, "That's all you ate for two years. I thought for sure CPS would take you from me."

"That's all I wanted." He shrugs, reciprocating the smile, "Better Cheese and Bread than nothing at all."

"True I suppose." She nods.

He lies there with his mother, silently for a few moments, listening to her heartbeat, "I'm sorry all this happened."

"You didn't shoot me and I'm not even mad Chase did either."

Tyler sighs, "Why not?"

"Because you'd never have let him go if he didn't."


	8. Chapter 8

Andy Flynn knocks on Marta Alverez's door, the woman had been tending to the children while Sharon was in the hospital or when he was busy and otherwise couldn't watch them. Smiling when the short statured older woman answers, "Hey there, Mrs. Alverez, sorry I'm a little late. Are they ready to go?"

"Oh, Mr. Andy. Come in, please. Are you hungry? I will make you something. Come in." The wrinkled woman smiles to him, her face a leather map top her life, she scurries to the kitchen.

"Andy, you can come and color with me." Sean hurries to the man, taking his hand. His shoulder still in a sling from the car accident weeks before.

"Of course, you know how I love to color." He nods, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice, but in a way he means it wholeheartedly.

Maya giggles a little from her place on the sofa, her leg in a cast. She watches the man, "Did you bring me anything from work?" She asked every day, and most days she was met with a pen, or a small notebook.

"I didn't, but I was thinking maybe you guys could help me make something for your Mo-" He stops himself, these weren't Sharon's kids. He could never wrap his head around that, "For your mom and for your grandmother."

"I miss Mommy." Sean pouts to him.

"I know you do, bud, but she's working on getting better so that she can come home and you know that." Andy nods to the both of them.

"Mr. Andy, do you like chimichurris? I made it for my loser son, but he said he stay at work longer tonight and won't be home for dinner. Come, come eat." Mrs. Alverez smiles, motioning him over to the small kitchen table.

"I've never had that, Mrs. Alverez." He shakes his head, "Did you guys eat?"

"They ate a couple hour ago. Come on, before it gets cold." She smiles to him.

Andy shrugs, glancing to them as he gets up, "So, what is this again?"

"Chimichurris." She puts it on a plate, "They are usually a snack, but I make them bigger for my son, so I make them bigger for you."

"Looks like a burger with coleslaw on top." He smiles, looking at it before picking it up.

"It is chimichurris." She nods, sitting across from him at the table, "You work hard every day?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I try to, at least." Andy nods, taking a bite, "And please, call me Andy."

"Okay, Mr. Andy." She nods.

"Would you be up for me paying you to watch them everyday while Sharon and I are at work?"

"Oh, Mr Andy, I could never take your money." Marta shakes her head, glancing over to them, "They are good kids and my idiot son gives me money every month. He takes care of his mother, you know?"

"That's very good, but I feel guilty-"

"No. I won't hear of it." She shakes her head, "I watched Mrs. Raydor's children when they were growing up from time to time and now I watch little Layla's children. I won't accept anything from you."

Andy nods, "How about you let me help you around the house when you need it? Or call me if you need anything? How is that?"

"Okay, Mr. Andy." She watches him eat for a few moments, "Mrs. Raydor likes you a lot."

"I hope so." He chuckles a little, "I like her a great deal."

"You will take care of her. Promise me."

"With my life." He nods, putting a hand over his heart. Finishing the meal, he stands, "Mrs. Alverez, thank you for the lovely dinner, but I need to get these kids home."

"Of course. It is their bed time." She smiles.

Andy grins, picking up Maya as he usually does with Sean following close behind, holding onto his pant leg. He opens the door carefully with his key that Sharon had given him and he walks into the house. "Ty?" He calls, "Ty, the kids are home." He puts the girl on the sofa, carefully. Sean takes hold of his hand, not wanting to be far from the older man. He looks from room to room, in a panic. The boy was gone. "Shit." He mumbles to himself, taking his cell phone from his pocket and dialing Tyler's number.


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing the jarring sound of the most recent pop song coming from her son's pocket, Sharon picks her head up. It takes her a moment before realizing it was that of Tyler's mobile phone. Reaching into his while the boy was sleeping in a manner of stealth that only a mother is capable of; "Hello" She answers, her voice groggy. It wasn't late, but but it was a peculiar time for a phone call.

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Shar?"

"Andy," She smiles, "What's going on?"

"Since you're answering, that means Tyler is with you, right?"

"Yes," Sharon giggles ever so slightly, "Wouldn't be able to answer his phone if he wasn't with me."

"He wasn't here and I...well, I thought the worst. The kids are here and it's" He pauses, hearing her still laughing, "Shar?"

"Yes, Andy?"

"Are you by chance high right now?"

"I...possibly. I am possibly high right now. The attending came to check my shoulder and gave me something in the IV...So...I'm probably high, yes."

He begins to chuckle, "Ty is alright?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping right now."

"He came to the hospital to sleep?" He raises an eyebrow.

"He cried some too. He needed it. He's depressed, ya know? His boyfriend died and stuff and that's been pretty hard for him." She pauses, tears coming to her own eyes, "I miss my kids, Andy."

"They said Layla is doing great at the Center. Might be able to be released in a few weeks. Sean and Maya are slowly on the mend. Mrs. Alverez force fed me dinner..." Andy listens to her, "You'll be coming home tomorrow, probably. If all goes well, tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"I just want to make dinner for them. We can make dinner and I can have a glass of wine." She slurs ever so slightly.

Flynn sighs, listening to the woman, "Shar, you just need to go to sleep and wake up in the morning and you'll be fine." His head wanders ever so slightly, thinking of the bottles of wine located throughout the house and the quantity she actually has, "I have to go put the kids to bed. What do you want to wear tomorrow."

"I need to wear pants, I think."

He smiles a little, "I'll bring that for you." He nods, "You rest up now." Hearing the phone drop to the floor, Andy presses the button on his phone to disconnect the call, knowing it would do the same on the other end.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ma?" Carlos Alverez lets himself into his mother's home and glances around, "Ma, I brought you something." He carries a basket in his hands filled with fruits native to the Dominican Republic.

"Carlos?" Marta walks in from her usual spot in the kitchen, "Oh my goodness." She grins, noticing the basket first thing, "Where did you get all these?"

"Don't worry about it, I thought you'd want some though." He smiles.

"Oh I do." She nods, motioning for him to set it on the kitchen table, "You took care of Prince?"

"Of course. I told you I would." He nods, "Emilio and I got in and got out."

"Anyone catch you?"

"I don't think so." He shakes his head, "No."

She pauses, slowly looking to him, "You don't think so?"

"Ma, I don't know. We were fast, we were in black. If they saw us, they didn't know it was us."

"I wanted you to take care of this." Marta tilts her head to the side, "Not for you to bring that 'mudo' friend of yours and you screw it up. He isn't trusted."

"Ma, we didn't screw it up, alright?"

She folds her arms, "Were there any cameras?"

"None that would have us on them." He takes a wad of cash from his pocket, "Here, I'm leaving, this is for you."

"You could have been like your brother and sister, you know. Could have been in the military or have a job for the state..."

"I could have done neither of those things. I make good money and you know it." Carlos shakes his head, kissing her cheek.

"Or your father. He was a good man." She watches him, "Are you dealing again?"

"He left you for a girl he met at a strip club and moved to Miami. How does that make a good man?" He rolls his eyes, "Dealing isn't big cash. Not really at least."

"Always knew how to take care of me."

"You're never satisfied, that's why." He sighs, shaking his head. Carlos walks back to the living room and notices coloring books on the table with a set of crayons, "You been having kids through here?"

"Sharon Raydor's grandkids. They were in that pile up a while ago on the highway."

"Does that mean Layla's back too?" He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"You are disgusting, Carlos Juan Alverez."

"It's just a question."

"My loser son only cares about getting into the girls pants instead of taking care of his mother." Marta says out loud, to no one in particular.

"Ma, she's beautiful. I wouldn't mind taking her out or something. Take her to the club. Out to dinner." He shrugs, "We used to date a while back."

"I don't know nothing about it and I don't want to know." She waves her hand.

He chuckles a little, "I have to go, ma." He kisses her cheek again before jogging out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy stares at the dry erase board in front of the office, to the pictures of the victims and the crime scene, to what little facts they had about the situation. She continually went over it all in her head, in almost a military sense. Places, people, weapons. Over and over in her head. Soon enough it morphed into going through her artillery with the rest of her squad, making sure everyone had what they needed, and what they were capable of using.

Sanchez notices the newer addition to the division deep in thought. He walks over, sitting next to her, "Notice anything we skipped over?"

She jumps a little, glancing over to him, "Sorry, but no."

He nods slowly.

"I do think it was someone who worked there though."

"How do you figure?"

"Well," Sykes tucks a stray hair behind her ear, "Not to be racist, but they're all latino. So...there's that."

"Yes, they are." He smiles a little, nodding, "Want to hear what I think?"

"Yeah." She glances to him.

"I think it was someone who works in the club."

"Why?"

"They knew what rooms had cameras. They knew where they could get out and barely be noticed by the cameras. They knew their way around the club. They knew where Tony Prince and his partner would be at that time of night." He smirks, "I could go on."

"No, I agree with you." She nods, "But there's only so many people that work there. One fits the description, and he had to have an accomplice. How many people do you know who have best friends who are the same height or taller than you?"

"I have plenty of friends who are taller than me."

"Of course you do," She grins, "But not when you're over six foot."

"So, we should question the people that work there that are over six foot."

"Correct." Sykes nods, looking back to the board.

He nods, sitting there another moment. Sanchez isn't sure if he should say anything, or if he should just leave her to her own devices. He decides to do the second as it would be easier that her explaining all the things going through her head.


	12. Chapter 12

"See? Everything is fine like I told you it would be." Andy Flynn opens the door to her bungalow, "The kids are with Mrs. Alverez. I wanted you to get settled first before I let them run amok around here."

"Maya can't run anywhere with a broken leg." Tyler follows them, having already been at the hospital when Flynn arrived to pick up his mother.

"It's clean." Sharon smiles.

"Did you think it wouldn't be?" Andy smiles, helping her to the sofa.

She shakes her head slowly, "Not that I thought it would be some pig sty, but I thought it would at least smell like men."

"Candles make a world of difference." Tyler grins, slipping his hands into his pockets as he stands on the other side of the sofa.

She grins, "That they do."

Flynn grins, "Are you comfortable? Want a pillow or something?"

"Just the kids, please." Sharon nods slowly.

Ty raises a hand, "I'll go get them." He smiles, kissing her cheek, "Welcome home, Mom."

"Thank you, Tyler." She grins in his direction, waiting for him to walk through the door to groan and flinch as she tries to adjust herself on the sofa, "Andy, can you get me one of my pills and possibly a glass of wine?"

Flynn sighs a little, "I'll get you a pill, but no wine. How is that?"

"Fine." She watches him, "How is Provenza?"

"He's doing well. They removed the respirator and he's been arguing with Liz a little." He grins, "She threatened to tell them to put it back in. He's alright though."

"I was really worried about him." Sharon nods, "When things get settled and...I forgot to enroll the kids in school..." She pauses.

"It's alright. You can do that on the computer now."

"Not with Catholic school." She makes a face, shaking her head, "They'll go to the school the kids went to. Just a call should do it, those Catholic schools are hurt for money now as it is."

"You're sending them to Catholic school?" He brings her the pills with a glass of water, mocking her for the most part, "Haven't they been through enough?"

"They'll do fine there, Andy." She sips the water, then the pills, followed by another swig of water.

"Water then pills?"

Sharon nods, "I don't like the taste of pills in my mouth. Water first makes them easier to handle."

"You say that like you take a lof of pills."

"I do." She nods, glancing to him with a slight smile, "After my husband died, I had a hard time handling it. That, raising kids, work where people hate you...it was all a bit too much at the time."

"You still take them?"

"Well," Sharon shrugs, "Some days, if I need them. I've found a glass of wine or two when I get home from work has nearly the same effect on the less stressful days and it's much cheaper."

"That's not good, Shar."

"Andy, it's better than pills. I don't like taking pills if I don't have to. It hurts my negotiating skills because I become too happy."

"There's such a thing as too happy?" Flynn smirks, watching the woman. He reaches his hand over to stroke her hair softly.

"I'm happy, I just can't smile all the time when trying to get the best of a serial killer. Surely, you know what I mean."

"Of course." He nods, looking into her brown eyes before leaning in and kissing her lips, "Welcome home, Shar."

Sharon smiles a little, "Thank you."

Tyler carries in his niece on one arm and his nephew on the other, "They were knocked out over there."

"Oh." Sharon nods a little, "Well, if they're sleeping..."

"Do you want me to wake them?"

"No, it's okay. Take them to bed. Thank you, Ty."

"Sure, mom." Tyler smiles, carrying the kids to their room.

Sharon sighs, "I'll make calls tomorrow-"

"I can do that for you. You need rest and relaxation so that shoulder can heal up." Flynn nods.

"That's sweet of you, but they'll probably ask you questions that you probably, more than likely, won't know the answers to." She smiles, "I appreciate your enthusiasm to handle things for me, but I'm fine, Andy."

He nods, "Fair enough. I'm not going anywhere though." He smirks, "I'm going to take care of you so that Ty can go back to school and I'll take the other two in the mornings until you're allowed to drive."

She sighs, putting her head back on the sofa, "I hate not being able to drive."

"They said a few weeks at least."

"Doesn't make me hate the feeling less."

Andy nods, "So do that tomorrow while I get to work."

"Bring me things home to work on."

"Like what, Shar? Interviews at the dinner table?"

"If I have to, yes, interviews at the dinner table." Sharon smirks, waving her hand.

"Well, I need to get to bed. You should let me help you in there so I can sleep."

"You wouldn't sleep if I was out here?"

"Honestly?" He leans in, kissing her softly, "Probably not, no."

"Sweet talker." She slowly rises off the sofa, using her better arm for support. Sharon leans on Andy a bit as he leads her to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look, I'm going after the bitch." The man paces, "She took Tony's life. She ordered it and that means I can't let her continue to live."

"Luis, we can not go around killing old women." The large statured black man sits at a table with harsh light above, "I won't get involved. I won't have my name tacked onto it. If you want it done, you do it. She's a good woman and this may not be a completely bad thing that Tony is gone."

"Not a bad thing?" He glares, "He was like a father to me. He saved me from the streets. He gave me a place to live and an income and a way of life...he did all of that for me. All of that." Luis shakes his head, "The least I can do is avenge him."

"And you think she's the one who cut him?" Dessie raises an eyebrow, "Killers were as big as me. That lady is smaller than you and old enough to be your mom, man. It's not for me. She didn't do this."

"She called it, Dessie. Just as bad."

"It is not. Go after the guys that did it, not the old broad."

"They were just carrying out orders and you know it." Luis glares, "Like cutting off the fingers to get rid of the hand."

"Look, I don't want a part of it. Do what you want, alright, just keep me far from it. I don't want to know any more."

"Well, guess what. You know all you need to know. I don't care if they find out I did it either-"

"Luis, you're talking like you already did it. You should calm down, knock back a few, get a couple girls over here." Dessie shakes his head, the large man stands, towering over the other man easily by over a foot, "You're being irrational. Latin temper or some shit."

"My mother raised me well. She raised me to believe anyone that hurts you or yours, deserves to be hurt back." Luis folds his arms, "It's why I went into boxing. My brother got the shit beat out of him. So I went and beat the guy. One of his friends was a scout. Almost went pro."

"I don't know why you don't go into it again. Releases stress."

"Stress? This isn't stress, Dessie." The Latino man folds his arms, attempting to keep himself together in front of his friend, "He was the only father figure I could ever be proud of. Money problems or not. Drug problems or not. He was always there for me. He always helped me out of the gutter. He always helped me after a dirty fight. Always, Des. My real father could care less. Left my mother high and dry when another younger showed any interest."

"I know, man, but you can't go around screaming revenge." Dessie shakes his head, "Look, let's go to the club, open it soon and get some big pictures of Tony done? How does that sound?"

"Perfect, thanks." Luis nods to him, his mind still racing about ways to kill the old woman who stole his only father figure from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Carlos Alverez looks at the plaques in the halls of the hospital, looking down at his note after each one. "C18, C19, C20-"

"Excuse me, something I can help you with?" Mac Jones notices the man looking for a particular room, he calls to him from behind a desk in the center of all the halls of the Rehabilitation Center.

"Yeah, Layla Moore...she's in room C24."

"Oh." He smiles, "Family or something?" Mac walks from behind the desk to lead the man.

"Something like that. We used to date." He shrugs, "Just wanted to visit her...see how she was doing." Carlos carries a brightly colored bouquet in his other hand.

"I see." He nods, "I'm going to warn you now because I don't like to have to give her sedatives, but just go slow with her. Not too many questions. Don't tell her any sort of big news." Mac motions to the room when they get outside, "We want this to be kept stress free. When she starts complaining that her head hurts, slow down and give her a chance to catch up. If it gets too bad, press the page button for her."

"Yeah...alright." He nods, "Thanks." Carlos steps into the room, noticing papers of drawings up on the walls, "Back to the art again?"

Layla jumps ever so slightly, glancing over. She smiles ever so slowly, "Carlos Alverez...when did they let you out?"

"I wasn't in prison."

"You were. I remember the drug deal when you were arrested. I was there, remember?" She nods, "Yeah...these soothing colors were getting annoying."

He notices one of them, "Glad you didn't lose that." He points to it, turning back to her, "These your kids?"

"Yeah. Maya and Sean. My mother is trying to steal them from me." Layla laughs to herself, "Tyler said she's sending them to Saint Joseph's. Hey, if I don't have to pay for it. I really don't care."

Carlos nods slowly, "Those were the days."

"I still fit in that damn kilt we had to wear." She smirks, "A kilt and I wore my Volleyball shorts underneath."

"Not all the time you didn't."

"Most of the time." She nods.

"We were a good pair." He smirks, "They could have been my kids."

"I was thinking about that the other day. If I didn't go through with it when I was fifteen...Our kid would have been ten years old next month."

"Damn, I..." He shakes his head, sighing, "I forgot all about it." Carlos dealt with it, though he was young, he wanted to be a father. However, he understood how young he was and how difficult it would have been for them, "Our mothers would have killed us."

"Well, your mother would have killed you. My mother would have been passive aggressive the first couple months of my pregnancy, but overall-" Layla shakes her head, "Everything would have been different."

"We wouldn't have broken up."

"You don't think so?" She tilts her head, watching him.

"I was hurt...and you slept with my best friend a couple years later-"

"I wouldn't have had my kids. So, no matter how bad it was all that time for me, I wouldn't trade anything in the world for them." She shakes her head slowly, "Absolutely nothing."

"I know you wouldn't."

"You introduced us at Mark Firestein's party...I thought he was okay." Layla wipes a tear from her eye, "I thought he was okay." She mumbles more, her hands going to her temples, "I thought he was okay..."

"Does your head hurt?" He leans forward, taking her hand, "I can call them for you."

"It will go away." She looks up at him, obviously in pain, "I've missed you, Charlie." Layla takes his hands, pulling him closer.

Carlos smiles at the use of her nickname for him, "Good, let's try this again." He reaches over, kissing her lips softly, "Let me make this better for you."

"Okay." She whispers, her headache beginning to subside on its own.

Though it seems odd for the most part, their past, mutual respect, and love for one another far surpasses that of anything that happened after. This makes sense to her right now. This is comfortable for her, for the both of them. That's all she wants now is comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

There is something about waking up in a hospital that was always unsettling. Louie Provenza awakens within room E715, believing himself to be alone.

Brenda Leigh Johnson steps out from the restroom, wiping her hands on a paper towel, "Lieutenant, you're awake." She smiles in her usual way.

"Well, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes." Provenza grins, "You been here long?" Though he hated her at first, he quickly fell under her southern charm and learned to respect her not only as an officer, but as an individual as well.

"No, not too long. Hour maybe." She nods, "Liz was here, but I sent her home. Told her she needs to eat, sleep, shower. You know, the basic necessities for life."

"She has been here every day this week." He makes a face, "Even brought the damn dog because some moron told her they were allowed here."

"Oh stop. She is worried sick about you."

"Yeah, well her worrying makes me sick." He rolls his eyes.

"She loves you and you aren't exactly the most pleasant to be around for long periods of time." Brenda sighs, "Just be thankful, would you?"

"I'm thankful I divorced her the first time." He smirks, "I'll put up with it for the time being, but if she thinks-"

"You had a stroke, Lieutenant. While you were on the table, you had a stroke. Do you forget that? What the job is doing to you..."

"I can't afford retiring, Chief."

She shakes her head, "You may not get a say in the matter. Did you ever think of that?"

A knock at the door, "Excuse me, I hope this isn't a bad time." Sharon Raydor, complete with her arm in a sling as to relieve pressure from her wounded shoulder so it can heal, "Chief Johnson?" She grins.

"Sharon." Brenda grins, going to hug the woman, "I'm so sorry this all had to happen to the both of you."

"Oh, I'll be fine. It was the Lieutenant I was worried about." She nods, moving to the man she is referring to, "Lieutenant Provenza, you look like hell."

"Thanks. You're looking just as spectacular, Captain." Provenza smirks.

"It all seems so confusing." Brenda folds her arms.

"It is, trust me." The other woman nods, "Though, it's taught me something, anyone could be my daughter's sibling and my son has terrible choice in men."

"That's not something you hear every day." Louie raises his eyebrows, "How is Tyler? He seemed like a bright kid the last time we talked."

"Oh, he is, Lieutenant. Except he's been very clingy lately and it's driving me up a wall."

"I understand completely."

"For example, he drove me here...I let him drive me here today and he told me I had twenty minutes and then he was coming up to check on me." Sharon shakes her head, "Twenty minutes."

"He feels guilty." Brenda smiles.

"He does. Very much so." She sighs.

"Can't blame him." The blond shakes her head, "He feels guilty for getting his mother shot."

"FID questioned the guys. Andy said they're going nuts."

"Andy?" Provenza raises an eyebrow, "I think you mean Lieutenant Flynn."

Sharon sighs, nodding slowly, "Lieutenant Flynn said-"

"He loves you, ya know."

She swallows, tucking her hair behind her ear, "The feeling is mutual. Don't tell him I told you that."

"Why not?"

"I've been married one time. I loved my husband like I've never loved anyone in the entire world and he died. I don't know if-"

"He isn't marrying you." Provenza furrows his brow.

Brenda nods, placing a hand on the woman's well shoulder, "Just promise you'll take care of him. Fritzy will tell me if you don't." She teases.

"Yes." Sharon smiles slightly, then looks a bit distracted, "I'm sorry to make this quick, Lieutenant, I don't want my sixteen year old son going on a driving spree."

"Understood, Captain." The older man watches her from the bed.

"Chief." She nods before walking back to where she came through, "I'll visit later in the week."

Brenda glances to the man, "Well, Flynn has his hands full."

"He'll figure it out sooner or later." Provenza shakes his head slowly before pulling down the television for he and the Chief to watch.


	16. Chapter 16

"Everyone ready?" Andy Flynn gently places Maya Moore, Sharon Raydor's granddaughter, inside the fort he had made for she and her brother, Sean. It was late, having picked them up from Mrs. Alverez's home not long ago, but he loved coming home and spending time with these kids, often feeling a sense of remorse for not doing so with his own, "Everyone got a flashlight?"

"I have my pumpkin one." Sean yells.

"Alright." He turns off the lights in the living room, turning on his own flashlight as he climbs inside the fort, made with kitchen chairs and a few bed sheets, "There we go." Flynn grins.

"I'm scared." The boy's chin wobbles.

"This is cool." Maya puts the light under her chin, "Do I look scary?"

"Yes." His voice small.

Andy chuckles, "Let's see what animals we can make." He lies between the two kids, holding his flashlight with one hand and making an animal with the other in front of it.

"Dog!" Sean grins.

"Good job." He nods, "Maya's turn."

The girl places two fingers up, making them hop.

"Bunny rabbit." The boy nods again, leaning his head onto the older man.

"Good job." Andy grins, "You guys excited to go to school finally? You get uniforms and new everything."

"I get a new bookbag?" Maya looks at him.

"Haven't you ever had one?"

"I used to use one of mom's old purses. Daddy told us we didn't have money."

Sean continues to make animals in front of his flashlight, paying little to no attention to the other two at all.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you have everything new." Andy nods, "New clothes, shoes, supplies."

Maya grins, lying her head on him, "Thank you, Lieutenant." Though it is his title at work, it's what she always hears the people call him and really it just sticks for her, other terms don't make sense.

"Of course, Maya." He nods. They all continue to make animals and talk until one by one, they all fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Sharon finally returns back home with her son after spending a long day with him, watching as he goes straight to his bedroom. She smiles, noticing the tent in the space between the living room and dining room, and the lights coming from under it. She gently opens the side hanging down, noticing the three there sleeping, flashlights on. The woman grins, taking her cell phone from her sling, where she was currently storing it when not in use. She picks it up, taking a picture of them and setting it as her background of her phone. This man was perfect. She slowly crouches, stroking his face to awaken him.

Andy jumps a little before finally seeing her, "Hey." He whispers, glancing to the kids, "They fell asleep."

"As did you." She offers him her hand to help him stand, "What were you doing down there anyway?"

"Making shadow animals." Flynn shrugs.

A smile breaks across Sharon's face, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more adorable..."

He chuckles, "Oh stop."

"...you go and prove yourself to be a great male figure in their lives. Handsome and adorable and one of the best detectives I've worked with in a while."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Captain." Andy slowly wraps his arms around her slender waist, leaning in to kiss her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling." She nods, smiling still, "I'm feeling wonderful." Sharon shakes her hair a little, kissing him in return. "However, I have not been cleared for extracurricular activities from my physician or my surgeon-"

"Never stopped anyone before." He shakes his head, "Steve Mackenzie and his wife had it the same night after his chest wound few years back. Had twins from it."

"Lacie Mackenzie was also running on him the entire time they were married with half the department and three of their four children were proven not to be his." She raises an eyebrow.

"I know." He makes a face, "Can we just...can we go lie in bed together? I want to hold you...it's been a while."

"It's been a week."

"And that's a week longer than I'd like for it to be."

They stand there in silence for a few moments, "It's been two months." Sharon swallows, reaching up to touch his face, "It's been two months and I feel this way about you and it scares the hell out of me."

"Sharon-"

"I loved James so much...when he died, I wanted to lay in the casket with him. I contemplated suicide, but what kept me going was my children."

"Suicide?"

"Tyler was young. Impressionable. I couldn't risk him falling into the wrong crowd."

"That's the only reason you didn't?"

"I realized, that he was what my husband and I made. He was proof of...of us." Sharon nods slowly, "I feel like, if I admit I love you-"

"That you're betraying him."

"Yes." She swallows, "That it meant nothing."

Andy sighs, hugging her close, "Shar, it isn't like that. I remember Jimmy Raydor. I...we met on a few occasions. We had the same circle of friends."

"Twenty years ago?"

"Twenty years ago." He smiles to her, not disclosing how or why he knew her husband, "And I know that Tyler gives us his blessing...Jimmy would want you happy too."

Sharon shakes her head slowly, "You don't know what James would want."

"Yes, Shar, I do." Andy nods slowly, "He was a good man." He sighs, "Look, I don't want to get in your pants, I just want you to let me love you...like you deserve."

She swallows, waiting a few moments to go by before leaning in and kissing him deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyler Raydor walks the corridors of the boring office building. Finally finding the receptionist, "Excuse me, I received a call from someone named Carolyn Rogers from this office...something about my partner's will." He shakes his head a little, "I don't understand."

"Yes, Mr. Raydor. Please have a seat. I'll let her know you've arrived." The young woman nods, standing and walking to the back where he could not see.

He sighs, sitting in one of the posh chairs. This section of the office building was very different from the rest. This section was very modern and clean where the rest was made of of brown and tan. Tyler pulls his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his text messages and notifications on Twitter.

"Mr. Raydor, Mrs. Rogers will see you now." The receptionist smiles to him, motioning him back and leading him to the office.

"Mrs. Rogers." Tyler looks to the middle aged woman sitting before him, heavy with child, "This place is beautiful, but I'm not entirely sure why you called me."

"You're Tyler James Raydor, correct?" The woman glances to him.

He nods quickly, looking about her office and smiling when he sees pictures of her children. One catches his eye though, one containing her husband and her husband only. He knew that man, "You have a beautiful family." His smile fades a little.

"Thank you." She smiles to him, "They're all I've got left." She swallows, her chin trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry." He shakes his head, leaning over and touching her arm reassuringly.

Carolyn shakes her head quickly, "My husband was killed...it's still fresh and...I'm sorry."

"No, really, it's okay."

"You've had your fair share of loss and here I am..."

"Yes, but I'm not the one crying...facing it and mourning them helps."

"Of course." She swallows, "Your partner was Chase Montgomery, correct?"

"Yes." Tyler nods quickly.

Carolyn slides a paper across her desk to him, "Chase Montgomery had written up a Will several months before he died. In it, he's left you everything essentially. His car, his condo with the belongings inside, his collection of weaponry, his vast 2.6 billion dollar fortune."

The young man listens to the woman, slowly putting his hands to his face and sliding them over his mouth, "How much?"

"The cash is 2.6 billion dollars. Not cash, but worth it in offshore accounts. He didn't want you taxed."

"Okay."

"It will slowly, legally trickle into an account of your choosing. This starts when you enter college. Your mother, sister, niece and nephew are also accounted for in this. They will be taken care of."

"What about his parents?"

"He says they're well off enough." She smiles to him, "You slowly receive money provided you stay in college for at least four years or terms. Essentially, as long as you stay long enough to receive a degree, you get the rest of the money."

"That's it?"

The woman nods to him, "Congratulations, Mr. Raydor." She pauses, thinking of the name, "You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Sharon Raydor would you?"

He knows where she's about to go with this and answers hesitantly, "Our pasts are closer than you expect, Mrs. Rogers."

Carolyn stares at the boy, "Your sister is Layla Moore."

He nods.

"My husband wanted to know her before he was shot. Before..." She nods a little, "He wanted her to know that even though he wasn't the best guy and her conception was less than...though he really hurt your mother, he wanted to make sure she was taken care of." She swallows, "I'll see to it that she receives the care she requires."

"That's not necessary. Not anymore, anyway." He watches the woman, "You married a monster."

"He got help. He...He stopped a long time ago." She shakes her head slowly, "It's hard to explain and I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No, you don't. Know what though? The fact that this is the case you're working is hilarious."

"Why?"

"This was another one of his kids." Tyler blurts out, "You didn't rape him, but you allowed him happiness and I'm sorry, Mrs. Rogers, but that's just as bad as his past crimes in some ways. I was dating and fell in love with my sister's brother."

Carolyn stares at the young man still.

"He's even the one who..." He cuts himself short, running his hands through his hair, "I'm sure my sister's siblings are lovely and innocent in all this-"

"Frank wanted them all to meet."

"Oh...an East Coast Incubus convention."

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes once more, "I didn't know what he did until after we were married. Two years after we were married, he came clean. I had no idea."

"Would that have changed it for you?"

"The guilt I feel for him...the guilt of how he hurt those women and children he created...the guilt kills me every night. Every night and you know what? I'm the only one who had his children, legitimately. We were married and we tried for years and we wanted them."

"You wanted children with a man you learned was a serial rapist?"

"He admitted himself to an institution for five years and received the help he required."

"Yet he never did time for those he hurt."

"Technicalities every time. It's not fair, but it's what it was."

"Yes." Tyler continues to watch her, sighing, "Layla is the kind of person that would want to know you regardless of how it is your husband hurt our mother so much, but she's not well off. She's in a wheelchair, brain instability, emotional issues...that doesn't begin to cover it really. She struggles every day."

Carolyn nods slowly, "Maybe when she gets a bit better."

"I shouldn't do this but..." He sighs, taking a Post-It from her desk and a pen, writing an address on it, "This is where she is. She'd like to see you. I'm sure of it. Just...don't get emotional or yell or confuse her..."

"Okay." She whispers, taking the small note.

"My mother is taking care of her two kids. Don't try to see them." He shakes his head, writing numbers on another card, "This is my account number at the bank. Take care of that for me."

"This is your copy." She gives him a paper, nodding and offering her hand, "If there's any questions or anything, don't hesitate to call my office."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rogers." Tyler looks at her once more before walking from the office, reading the paper over and over as he strides down the hallway, a grin plastered to his face, "Thanks, Chase." He whispers.


	19. Chapter 19

Sharon Raydor walks the halls to her daughter's room at the recovery center. She smiles looking at the girl in the bed, the side of her head cleanly shaven again as it was where a bullet grazed her and left her with a scar, as well as the other side now to match. She slowly touches the edges of her daughter's scar, biting her lip.

Layla jumps a little at the touch, looking to her mother, "Mom." She whispers, "You scared the shit out of me." She rubs the sleepers from the corners of her eyes, looking down to the papers and charcoal that she had forgotten to clean up, "Shit." She sighs.

"You're drawing again." Sharon smiles, carefully picking the paper up for her daughter as she glances around the room, "They look absolutely amazing."

"Carlos said he'll sneak in some watercolors for me." She smiles.

"Carlos? Carlos Alverez came to see you?" She glances to her daughter. Sharon knew they dated once when they were younger, but never had any idea how deep their bond was.

"He's been here every day for the past few weeks."

"Oh." She nods, smiling, "That's good. He's a good kid for the most part. Cleaned himself up, I think."

"He did." Layla smiles in return, "It's like nothing changed between us. He can't wait to meet the kids."

"They're doing great, baby. Drew these for you." She reaches into her purse, handing her daughter the two folded up papers. I kept Sean back a year. I think it will be a little easier for him and less confusing for the both of them."

"Okay." Layla smiles, staring at the pictures, "They like St. Joseph's?"

"So far." Sharon nods, "Maya gets her cast off tomorrow. Asked if she can keep it already so that you can sign it."

"Of course." The young woman has tears in her eyes, "I miss them so much."

"I know you do. They miss you too." She smiles, sitting on the bed with her daughter, stroking her hair, "I talked to your doctor. Said you should be ready to come home in a couple more weeks."

"I've been able to feel my toes again." Layla nods, letting the tears fall down her cheeks before she holds her head with one of her hands, "I can feel my toes and my legs are getting stronger. I don't think I'll need the chair." She shakes her head slowly, "I'll be able to take them to school before I know it."

"That is amazing news, baby." Sharon holds her hand, "Andy went to Donuts and Dads with them already."

"Who is Andy?" She doesn't remember the conversations with her brother or her mother or even the man himself coming to visit her.

"My..." She sighs, "My boyfriend. He's been to see you. He made sure you were placed here, close to home and work, so that I could visit you more often."

"Who would date you?" She teases, smiling.

"He's a great guy. The kids love him. Ty too."

"Well, I don't know him, so..." She shrugs, leaning back and watching her mother for a minute, "Did you just get your hair done?"

"A month ago. You've see it since then." Sharon smiles sadly. This was going to be her daughter's life for the rest of her life. Though it was hard to accept, it was the unavoidable truth.

Layla nods slowly, she knew she forgot many things. She just didn't understand why, "It looks nice."

The older woman nods, "Thank you."

"Glad you dyed it back to it's original color."

"It's..." She stops herself, "Close to my original color."

"Do you like my mohawk?"

Sharon grins, nodding, "I do."

"I like symmetry and I'm considering dying it pink. Carlos did it for me."

"I'm glad you two are getting close again." She nods, "His mother has been watching the kids if we're called away or if I have a doctor's appointment. They have a great time over there."

"His mother is very strict."

"Yes, well, I don't think he needs to worry about that anymore."

Layla nods, "He said she found out about the thing."

Sharon's head tilts to the side, "The thing that..."

She sighs, "Mom, you know I practice safe sex and stuff like that, but things happen and-"

"Layla, I don't understand what you are referring to."

"The abortion I had a few months ago. He's pissed at me still and I had to because I needed to look good in my prom dress and neither of us need that because we're so young, but now...I don't even know if he's taking me anymore." The young woman just talks, obviously not knowing what year it is or anything else. "He sees me in the hallway and he won't talk to me. He always looks sad. I think he actually wanted it."

Sharon folds her arms, the Catholic side of her brain telling her to be angry and hurt, the Liberal Feminist side of her brain telling her otherwise, "How old were you?"

"I'm fifteen and this is my room-" The young woman stops herself, tears coming to her eyes a bit, "This isn't my room, is it..."

She shakes her head slowly, "I'm afraid it isn't." She sighs, leaning in to kiss her head, "Tyler says you only have the flashbacks when I visit."

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"I know, it's okay." Sharon swallows, nodding, "Everything is fine. I'm taking care of everything."

"You weren't there. I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to know."

"Well, ten years later, I'd say you held the secret pretty well."

Layla swallows, "Are you angry with me?" Tears brim her eyes.

"I'm upset that you thought I wouldn't want to be there with you."

"I want to have kids someday, I do, but not right now. I'm too young."

Sharon sighs, "Of course, Lala." She uses her nickname. Tyler made it up when he was small because for some reason, he couldn't say Layla. It seemed to stick. "When you come home, I want you to keep talking to someone."

"Okay." Layla stares at the pictures on the walls, waiting a moment, "I'm not fifteen, am I..." It was more a statement than a question.

"No, I'm afraid you aren't." She shakes her head slowly, sadly almost.

The young woman nods, "Okay." She whispers, "Can...can you call Carlos for me?"

"Yeah..." The room was heavy. Her little girl was afraid of her own mind and it killed her.

"I just need to talk to Carlos...I need him to come and see me." Her hands shake slightly, "He knows how to calm me down and...It's easier to process things..."

Sharon takes a recent photograph of the two children from her purse, "I carry this with me, but I think you need it more than I do right now." She slides it across her daughter's table that sat in front of her, "I'll try to get in contact with Carlos Alverez."

"You have to." Layla shakes her head.

"I'll try, Layla. I can't promise anything." She shakes her head, "Just get better for these two." She taps the picture with her nail, "Not anyone else." Sharon kisses her daughter's hair before leaving.

The younger woman stares blankly at the wall, feeling nothing but overwhelming sadness. Not for her mother, but for his own deep confusion.


	20. Chapter 20

"It still feels weird." Maya smiles, glancing to the old woman who had been tending to her, "Mrs. Alverez-"

"Please, chica. You and your brother are like my own grandchildren...the ones I'll never get because my son is too lazy to find a nice girl." The woman nods, "Abuela."

"Okay." She nods, "Abuela, how can I make my leg feel not so weird?"

"Walk on it more or sit down for the time being." She smiles to the tan skinned girl, glancing to the boy who had fallen asleep while watching cartoons. Marta Alverez pulls a blanket from the back of the sofa, covering the boy up. She takes her time to kneel and kiss the top of his head.

Maya smiles, plopping onto the sofa, "I'll walk on it tomorrow."

Suddenly, two large men burst into the home, kicking the door in. Knives in their hands, they grab the old woman by the hair, "Think we wouldn't find you?" One growls in her ear, placing the hunting knife against her neck.

"I knew it would be sooner or later." Marta shows little to no emotion, almost looking as if the situation was boring her, "I'm just surprised he had it in him." She replies in her native tongue.

"You got too big for your own good." The man holding her replies in the same language.

Maya watches from the sofa, almost starring.

The other tall man motions to her with his hunting knife, "What about the girl?"

"Don't touch her. This has nothing to do with her." The old woman glares at him, "You came for me. Take care of me."

"You have any last messages."

"Tell Carlos I knew the whole time. This isn't going to last for him. I've done this thirty-five years and no one found me out. I figured his story the day he came home." Marta shakes her head, "That's all."

"Good." The man digs into her neck, nearly severing the half. He drops her to the ground. Looking at the girl one more time before jogging from the house with his friend. They close the door behind them as to not draw any more attention to the house than what already was.

Maya waits a moment, glancing through the window and watching them leave. She grabs the telephone, "Everything will be okay, Abuela." Her tone calm, not knowing how to act with the situation. She kneels next to the woman, putting her head onto her lap, even though the blood gushing out was now covering her entire uniform.

"No police. It's my time, chica." Marta smiles to her.

The young girl just stares at her, following her wishes, "I saw the license."

"Keep it to yourself." She swallows, "Can't have you hurt too. Take care of your brother." With that, Mrs. Alverez's life slowly slipped away.

Maya places her hand onto Marta's hair, looking at the wound to her neck. She could see the muscle and the severed vein, she slowly touches it, wanting to know what it felt like. She picks up the phone and calls her grandmother.


	21. Chapter 21

The Major Crimes team swarms the Alverez house, checking for clues. They question neighbors and ready the body for transfer to the morgue. Paramedics stand near in case the detectives find that only witness needed any medical attention.

Maya Moore sits on the sofa in her blue plaid jumper, now blood stained along with her white tights, watching the television. A blank expression paints her face.

"You really shouldn't be here." Sanchez sits next to the girl, adjusting his tan jacket so he doesn't sit on it.

She shrugs, "I'm not ready to leave yet." She doesn't look to him. Not needing to.

"Not even to change your clothes?" He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

She shakes her head, biting the corner of her lip.

He nods, offering the girl a smile, "Has anyone taken your statement yet?"

"No," She slowly glances to him, "But I have no statement to give either."

"Why?"

Maya turns to face the television again, "Abuela asked me not to."

He tilts his head to the side, "You called her your Abuela?"

"It means grandmother."

"I know what it means."

"She's a lot older than Gram. Twenty years at least...if not more." She shakes her head, "She asked me not to say anything. I'm not going to disobey her. It's a rule."

"Why though? Don't you want us to catch who did this to her?" Julio Sanchez smiles a little, this girl was wise beyond her years, especially since she was only five, "What if they hurt someone else?"

"She must have known something if she told me to say nothing." Her speech was cold and nearly calculated, "They wore black and didn't have guns. Knives. That's all I'm telling you." Maya swallows, "Sean is with Gram or the Lieutenant?"

"He's with Flynn."

"Good. He doesn't need to see this."

Julio chuckles a little, "He's the same age as you. How is you seeing this any better than him?"

"He's more impressionable than I am. He'd take it the wrong way."

"Take murder the wrong way?"

Maya shrugs, "It was like..." She shakes her head, "She talked to me before she died. Told me not to call the police. I watched the blood come from her neck because they cut deep. I touched the stuff inside...it was warm." She blinks, looking back at Sanchez, "I'm considering being a surgeon when I get older."

"Good for you." He smiles, "You called your grandmother after? You called Captain Raydor?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He offers her a lollipop from his pocket, "Thanks."

"Do you always carry candy in your pockets?" Maya offers him a smile as she takes it from him, "Thank you."

Sanchez chuckles, getting up and looking at the rest of the small house, "Just like the Captain." He smirks as he walks past Detective Sykes.

Sharon jogs into the bungalow, swarming the area, looking about for anything out of place. She notices her granddaughter sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and sucking a lollipop. "What's she still doing here?"

"She doesn't want to leave. Detective Sanchez already took her statement." Sykes nods to her boss, "He didn't get much."

"Paramedics checked her?"

The young woman nods, "She told them she wasn't wounded and asked if they could please not touch her. They are standing by just in case." Sykes pauses, glancing to her, "Eerily smart and calm considering she saw a woman killed."

"I know."

"She reminds me of you, Captain."

"That was a compliment, right?" Sharon raises an eyebrow, looking around in the kitchen.

"Yes." Sykes nods again.

"Thank you." She looks about, "We're going to have to have Crime Scene Investigators come in and test the scene more. Something just doesn't feel right. Possibly a burglary..."

Maya can hear her grandmother. She gets up, walking closer to the detectives talking, "They didn't take anything."

"Are you sure?" Sharon looks to her granddaughter.

"Positive. They spoke Spanish to her." She sighs, catching herself, "I promised her I wouldn't-"

"Why though? Why would she have you make a promise like that?" The older woman shakes her head, her arm still in a sling, but she was this woman's neighbor and due to return to desk work next week.

"I don't know." Maya shakes her head, "She didn't scream. She didn't call for help. It isn't that she couldn't, her throat tube was still together."

"Because she knew her attackers." Sharon Raydor slips her other hand into her pocket, "And that throat tube is called the trachea, which you should not have seen up close and personal. What books are you into now?"

Maya yawns, "Doctor ones. I was reading them at the hospital before I got my cast off."

"And you remembered that?" Sharon can't help but grin.

"I remember everything I read." The girl smiles to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Tao adjusts his sunglasses as he watches the scenery, noticing the same vehicle drive by, "Sanchez, that's the third time that Black Bronco has gone by." He folds his arms.

Sanchez glances to him, "You sure about that?"

"Yes." He points, noticing the SVU making a u-turn, "Here he comes again. Let's stop it." Tao pulls his gun from it's holster, followed by the other detective with him. He puts a hand up at the SUV, causing the man to come to a stop.

"Turn off the engine and keep your hands on the steering wheel." Sanchez barks at him.

"Look, there's been a mistake." The young man keeps his hands on the wheel.

Sanchez nods, "I bet. Come on." He opens the door to the large vehicle, "Hands where I can see them."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You passed a crime scene half a dozen times." Sanchez pulls him down, pushing him against the vehicle, beginning to frisk him. "What's your name?"

"Luis...Luis Lopez." He does as he is told, listening to the questions asked of him.

Tao smirks, "You are the new owner of Masionette 9. Am I right?" He recognizes the man, "This is the one from the Tony Prince case. What business do you have here?"

Luis sighs as Sanchez backs away, being without any weapons, he's able to rest a little easier, "Alverez...what happened to her?"

"You know Mrs. Alverez?" Sanchez stands with the man.

"Yeah...you could say that." Luis stares at the house.

"Murder." Tao nods, "There are no suspects yet."

The man can't help but smile, "Well, if you find them, give them my number. I want to shake their hand."

"Why is that?" Sanchez glances to his partner in this situation, "Little odd if you ask me, Mr. Lopez."

"She ran the town under your noses-"

Before he can continue, Tao shakes his head, "I'm going to have to mirandize you and have you talk downtown. If there's anything useful you may have, we need to be able to use it." He sighs, "Luis Lopez, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will can be appointed to you. Do you understand what I've just told you?" He walks him over to a squad car.

Luis sighs, "Nothing new to me." He climbs in, the door slamming behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

"There you go." Carlos grins, watching his girlfriend walk unassisted, "You are doing so awesome, baby."

"I...I'm walking..." Layla grins, attempting to focus. She swallows, realizing that this is a mind over matter situation. She slowly walks over to the man, falling into him, she wraps her arms around him, "I did it."

"You did it." He nods, kissing her softly. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." She looks him in the eye, "Thanks." She says again as she attempts to straighten herself up.

"Don't over do it though." Carlos helps her over to her wheelchair, "You have piernas sexys, I'd hate for you to bruise them."

"Calling me beautiful legs will get you everywhere." Layla giggles a little.

"Why do you think I do it?" He smirks, his phone ringing. He answers it quickly, listening mostly. "Si...Un trabajo bien hecho." He touches the area of his phone to disconnect the call, pushing her back to her room, "I have something I need to ask you." He leans down, saying into her ear.

"Like what?"

"Big things." He smiles, "I think you'll like it."

"Answer me something first."

"Fine." Carlos nods.

She slowly crawls into bed, watching him, "Are you dealing again?"

"Am I...What? You know I stopped that a long time ago." He shakes his head.

"Then what was a job well done?" Layla watches him, "You forget, your mother used to babysit when my grandparents weren't available." She follows him around the room with her eyes, "I'm fluent in Spanish just as much as you are and you're saying what was a job well done?"

"Babe, it's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"What was a job well done?" She asks again, slightly more forceful.

"Do you want me to tell you? Honestly?"

"Yes."

He sighs, sitting on the chair across from her bed, "There was a hit on you."

She shakes her head, "I don't understand."

"There was a hit put out on you. Someone was contracted to kill you."

Layla swallows, shaking a little, "Who?"

"Who it was doesn't matter."

"Matters to me."

Carlos nods slowly, "I can't tell you that because I'm afraid you'll get hurt anyway."

She shakes her head, "That's not...I don't care. You had someone else killed, didn't you?"

"I had to." He watches her, taking hold of her hand, "I'm not letting anything happen to you or your family. If that means having someone killed to prevent that, I'm going to do it."

"That's not right. You broke the law...again. My mother thinks you cleaned yourself up."

"I have to talk to her."

"Oh, hey, Captain Raydor. I had somebody killed for your daughter even though your son just did that almost exact same thing a month or so ago. She'll totally take that news well." Layla replies sarcastically, "Especially since she's bunking with another cop right now and my children-"

"Layla-"

"She says the other cop comes to visit. I don't remember him. I remember you and I remember her. I remember Tyler, but damn if I remember him. I don't even know his name. I don't even know if he exists. I don't know if it's something my mother has just made up for the hell of it or for some...deranged attempt at getting me to trust this cop she's working with-" She rattles off, "I paint these things of people I try to remember so that I can remember them later when I remember nothing. Half the time I don't remember what the paintings are...I remember none of it, Charlie. Where does that leave me?"

"I'm betting confused."

"Confused as hell." She nods, "The only moments of clarity I have are when you're here...that's it. When you aren't here..."

"Okay." He nods, stroking the back of her hand, "It's okay."

"What were you going to ask me?" She rubs her temples a little.

Carlos smiles, "I want to talk to your mother first."

Layla smiles, not quite putting two and two together, "Why?"

As if on cue, Sharon Raydor turns the corner to her daughter's hospital room. Smiling to the young woman when she sees her, the smile quickly fading when she enters more, catching sight of Carlos Alverez. "Hey." She nods to the both of them.

"Mrs. Raydor." He smiles, standing.

Raydor slides her well hand into her pocket, "Carlos...I thought you'd be here." She offers him a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm great." The young man grins, still holding his girlfriend's hand, "And yourself."

Sharon sighs, "Carlos, I'm afraid I have some bad news...You may want to sit down."

"I'm good." The young man tilts his head to the side, watching her, "What's up?"

"Carlos, a few hours ago, a couple men broke into your mother's house and brutally slashed her throat. Nothing was taken. No one else was physically injured." She touches him on the shoulder, standing next to him, "The paramedics tried all they could, but she had lost too much blood before anyone could get there. Maya was there. Your mother wasn't alone...and she wasn't in pain when she passed."

Carlos stares at nothing in particular, not able to meet the older woman's eyes, "My mother is dead..."

"I'm sorry." Sharon whispers.

Layla has tears in her eyes, her chin trembling. She attempts to pull Carlos to her to hold him. She needed to be held as well.

"I'm uh..." He shakes his head, kissing her on the head and slowly backing away from Layla, "I need to...I need to go for a little walk." Carlos swallows, sliding a hand through his hair, "I need to be alone for a few minutes. I'm sorry." He nods, walking through the door of his girlfriend's room.

The young woman wipes a tear streaking her face, "You said Maya was there?"

Sharon nods, taking her daughter's hand, "She's fine. They didn't touch her. She swore."

Layla nods, "She saw it happen? Saw the blood?"

"I'm afraid so."

"The Aspergers causes her to have aversions to red like that." The young woman shakes a little, "She let the paramedics touch her?"

"No, but she's fine, Lala." The older woman, lets the side rail down on her daughter's bed, taking the girl into her arms, "I promise she's fine."

Layla turns her face into her mother's cashmere sweater, letting herself sob against the softness.

Carlos stands outside a few moments, lighting a cigarette and smirking, "Job well done." He says to himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Maya Moore holds onto Lieutenant Flynn's hand. She usually never let anyone touch her in any way, she had to initiate it. There was something about the Lieutenant. Something she knew she could trust. It was odd though, it had taken years for her to even trust her own mother and now she had these other people who were not her mother and she had to depend on them.

Andy smiles to her, "Need me to help you pick out your clothes?" He walks her to her bedroom, "Or do you think you can do it?"

"I'm not an invalid. I'm capable of doing all." She shakes her head, pulling open all of the drawers before choosing her clothing, "Can you buy me another dress thing?" She points.

"We are going to have to take this one into evidence, so I'm going to have to." He nods.

"I do not want you to take it. I would like for it to be preserved."

"Why?"

"It makes me not afraid of red anymore and I loved Abuela...I would like to remember her with the plaid dress, please."

"The plaid dress stained with blood..."

"Yes, it's soothing."

Andy shakes his head, making a face, "How is blood soothing?"

"It was warm like a soft blanket, but it was also very bright...The same shade of red as..." She shakes her head, "A vintage fire truck."

"You were afraid of red before?"

Maya offers a quick smile, which causes her face to look like a twitch, before turning back to her clothing, "I do not eat pasta with red tomato sauce, I don't eat red ketchup...That's why Gram found purple ketchup for her refrigerator. I don't eat cherries...unless they're black. I don't like lipstick..."

"You're five, you shouldn't like lipstick."

"Red lipstick. My mother wore it once...Terrifying."

Flynn smiles to her, "Okay." He folds his arms as he watches her choose clothing, "Anything else?"

"I need to get dressed now and you need to go, please." She nods, pushing him toward the door playfully.

"Alright, alright. I get the hint." Andy chuckles, doing as told. The girl may not be his, or even Sharon's, but she has him wrapped around her finger.


	25. Chapter 25

"This is all too much." Sharon slowly shakes her head, "First with Tyler and then with Mrs. Alverez. It's a lot...a lot hitting close to home." Sharon shakes her head, lying in bed with Flynn, her head draped over his bare chest, "I want to come back though."

Andy strokes her hair softly, "I know it's a lot to process, but it is what it is." He sighs, "I'm just sorry that it's happening to you the way it is."

"Thank you." She mumbles mostly. "I think I should take Sean to see his mother."

He smiles, "That sounds like a good idea, but what if she doesn't recognize him?" Flynn looks down to her, "Or if she has a flashback and doesn't remember him at all. It would kill the kid."

Sharon props herself up to look him in the eye, "I don't know what to do."

He turns over, acting like he is in search of something.

"What are you looking for?"

"A notebook and a pen."

"For?"

"To write down the date and time Sharon Raydor admitted she doesn't know what to do." He smirks.

Sharon playfully hits him on the arm, giggling, "Stop. This is serious."

"And I told you what I think you should do. The bigger shock is going to be seeing me here when she gets out and you know it." He nods, "We can sit down with the kids and tell them what to expect. I think that's the only way to go. That there may be days where she may not know who they are and it isn't because she doesn't love them, but because of an injury...that she will have for the rest of her life."

Sharon nods, running a hand through her hair, "What if something happens again, Andy? We need to get custody, and she is never going to just sign that over."

"We have to have her proven incompetent."

"I can't do that to my own daughter."

Andy shakes his head, "Well, I can't have her storming out of here with those kids after she starts a fight with you because she can and we have no power over her leaving with them. We can't call for backup because those are her kids and we have no rights over them." He swallows, "I can't do it, Shar."

"Okay. I'll talk to Gavin...see what we can do."

"You will have better chance because you're the grandmother, but...when you aren't married its even harder."

She shrugs, "That's the chances I'm going to have to take." Sharon puts her head back down on his chest, listening to the thump of his heart.

He let's a few minutes pass, "Share, you awake?"

"Yeah." Her voice throaty with exhaustion.

"Will you marry me?"

She picks her head up quickly to look at him, "Marry you?"

"Yeah...not because of the thing, but...I really love you and I can't bear to think of a life without seeing your beautiful self in my bed every night and wake up in the morning. We aren't getting any younger and if something were to happen me, I'd want you by my side."

Sharon studies his face a few moments before swallowing and smirking ever so slightly, "Yes, Lieutenant Flynn, I'll marry you."

"Good because if you turned me down-"

She smiles, interrupting him with a deep kiss.


End file.
